wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rules
This is the talk page of the Rules page, post under. Talk Please use heading 3 when making a new talk. More Rules *Only images that depict the Character, Building, Bunches of Picture related to the page or Location itself are allowed to be placed in the Gallery, not images of people related to the character. *We do not accept fanmade artwork except a page called Fan Art or your user page and profile picture. *Images Must' '''be related to Wild Ones No other stuff in other games or movies etc. *Only post legal photos. No copyrighted photo allowed if no permission (except those from Wild Ones website/game by yourself). *'Must not''' post obscene pictures. **Must not post or revert nonsense things. **Must not delete picture thumbail which is very important to its page. **Must be related to Wild Ones **Wikia Contributors can only delete or add the inappropriate words not medias. **No repeating or rubbish categories. **No sexual or foul words and photos be posted. **No foul language is posted on anywhere. EVEN YOUR PROFILE!!!!! **No drugs. **No bloody violence and violence which is not belong to Wild Ones **Must be friendly all the times. No bullying or rude words must be seen. **Don't delete or rename user pages. **No false information. **No vandalising. Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 07:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) The Vandalism Scale To prevent massive Vandalism, we have created the vandalism scale. When vandalism reaches to 5, we may have to block you for a while and when it is higher, we must block you for a long period of time. 10 - Destructive vandalism 9 - Massive vandalism 8 - Large vandalism 7 - "Image-broken" vandalism 6 - "Visitors-get-out" vandalism 5 - Continous vandalism and with emergency 4 - Continous vandalism but no emergency 3 - Chain vandalism 2 - Nonsense vandalism 1 - "Cannot-be-seen" vandalism For editing or putting a photo into someone's profile, you have violated the category 7 which we must block you for some days for doing that. For adding a space into sentence, only categorized as category 1. You will not be blocked but it's better for you to stop it. For adding a page which don't violate other's copyright, it'll be category 4. If you add a page which is a fan containing his/her names or photos, you have violated category 5 and may be blocked of this. For deleting main pages or "wiki-core" templates, you have violated category 10 and will be banned for the highest. For deleting user pages or renaming user pages, you have violated category 9 and must be banned for a long period of time. For vandalism and add foul language, you have violated category 2 and if you do it continously, it will rise to category 3 and too foul it will rise to category 4 and if you replaced by a very foul and false information, you will violate category 5-6 and have to be blocked for a while. For false information, you will violate category 2 and continously for category 3 or higher. For a page which is nonsense, category 2. However, if it is not sure it will be deleted, none but deleted will be category 1. Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 07:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC)